Edgar Frog: Lover AND Fighter
by sonnytheplaintiff
Summary: Edgar meets a beautiful girl named Ramona... And she loves comics and hunting vampires. As a matter of fact, she and her sister Chris are tracking down the vampire that killed their mother... And Ramona gets a lot more than revenge.  All chapters up!
1. Chapter 1

Edgar Frog: Lover AND a Fighter

An Edgar Frog (Lost Boys) Love Story

Edgar Frog walked down the street with his older brother Alan. They had just got done slaying a group of vampires, which they had considered their calling in life. He looked at his brother, "Man I need a shower now."

His brother looked at him. Edgar's face was smeared with war paint, soot, and vampire blood, "Yeah you do. Truth be told, I feel the same way."

"We just saved Santa Carla and no one's gonna believe us." Edgar groaned, "Great, just great."

Alan put his arm around his brother, "Well, that's a small price to pay bro."

He nodded, "Yeah you're right. So what do we do now?"

"Hell, sit back, relax, train a little, and wait for Santa Carla to need saving again."

Ramona Banks and her sister Christine drove down the street in a rented U-Haul. She was staring out the window when she saw two boys walking down the street in an almost military like fashion. She wanted to talk to them; they looked like the kind of guys she would hang out with. She especially took interest in the one with wavy chestnut colored hair and a red bandana wrapped around his head. But she told herself she couldn't, not yet anyway. First she needed to help Chris unpack, and then they had business to take care of, "Hey sis, they have a boardwalk!"

Her older sister glanced out the window, "Yeah, that's definitely a boardwalk."

"Can we check it out tomorrow?"

"Sure, after we set up our beds tomorrow. I dunno about you kiddo, but I'm beat."

Ramona lay on the blow-up mattress that she was supposed to use until they got set up. She and Chris were sleeping in the living room of their new house. Ramona looked out the window, a tear rolling down her cheek, "Chris?"

"Yeah?"

"Chris I miss mom and dad." She choked out.

"Oh Moana, so do I." Her sister came over and hugged her, "So do I."

"It's not fair!" Ramona cried

"No it's not. It's really not." Christine stroked her sister's hair, "But we gotta keep moving right?"

Ramona nodded her head and wiped the tears from her eyes, "Yeah, yeah we do."

"That's why we're here, right?" Her sister asked.

"Right, we're here for mom." Ramona said, taking in a deep breath.

"Hell yeah we are! Are you gonna be all right?"

"Yeah... Night Chris"

"Night kiddo."

After they had eaten breakfast and finished getting their beds set up, Ramona and Christine went to visit the boardwalk.

"Ramona, here's fifteen dollars, meet me back here in an hour, and scream if there's any problems."

Ramona rolled her eyes, "Ok Captain Paranoia, but I'm sure I'll be fine." She took the money and smiled, "Thanks Sis"

Ramona strolled around the boardwalk, stopping in front of a comic book store. She lingered at the doorway for a few seconds, wondering if she really wanted to go inside. Then she saw something that made her very sure she wanted to go inside. Though at the time she didn't know his name, she recognized him. It was the boy who she saw walking down the street; Edgar Frog. He was standing behind the counter, reading. She decided she wanted to talk to him, but she thought she'd loose her nerve. The least she'd do was go in, buy something, and that would lead to him having to talk to her.

She walked down the aisles and looked for something to buy. Ramona grabbed the newest Superman comic then walked over to the counter and slid it over to the boy she wanted so badly to talk to, but wasn't sure why, "Uh, how much?"

He looked at the cover of the comic, "Superman, nice choice." He had a deep, mellow voice, and a calm, confident demeanor.

Ramona smiled, "Thanks."

"I'm Edgar, Edgar Frog." He tilted his head in the direction of the other boy Ramona saw walking down the street the night before, "That's my older brother Alan."

"My name's Ramona Banks, I just moved here from Trenton."

"That's a pretty long move." He said, "What's with the bottle?"

She looked down the necklace she wore every day, "It's a vile." Ramona smirked, "And it's filled with Holy water."

"What for?" He asked, looking her up and down.

Ramona looked at him seriously, "There's certain things it protects you from."

"Like?" He looked very interested now.

"Anything evil, really. But it works very well on," She paused, "Vampires."

"Vampires?" Edgar looked around, "No charge, for the comic... Why don't you follow me? We can finish this conversation in private."

Ramona grinned, "Ok."

Edgar took her hand and started leading her into the back room. Alan glanced at him and Edgar nodded, showing he was positive of what he was doing. He pulled an empty crate over and motioned for her to sit down. She obeyed and waited for him to say something. He sat on a crate beside her and looked at her, "Vampires," He started, "Are a serious subject around here."

"Why's that?"

"My brother and I are fighters for truth, justice, and the American way."

"Which means?"

"We're vampire hunters."

Ramona started laughing, and Edgar's face fell. She calmed down and smiled, "Join the club."

"What?"

"That's why me and my sister moved here."

"Well you're too late. Sorry, we killed them all last night."

"If you think there's only one head vampire in the world honey, you're crazy." Ramona frowned, "We've been hunting him for a few years."

"I know there's more vampires over the world." Edgar said almost defensively, "Who have you been hunting, and why? If you don't mind me asking."

Ramona was quiet for a minute, "My father died when I was three... When I was twelve my mother met a man named Mathias Crowley..." There was pain in her eyes, "H-He turned out to be a vampire... He wanted my mom to be his queen. But one day, I guess he got a little hungry or somethin'." She chuckled, then tears fell down her face, "We've been trackin' him ever since."

"How old are you now?"

"I just turned sixteen about two months ago. You?"

"Sixteen." He took the comic book Ramona bought and scribbled something on it, "Here's my- er, our phone number. Feel free to call if you need help with this Mathias guy." He smiled a little, "Or if you wanna talk or, or hang out or somethin'." His calm manner faded a bit and showed just a hint of a nervous teenage boy.

Ramona bit her lip and smiled, "Um, if you don't have anything to do tomorrow, maybe you could come down to my house and help us unpack a little. Then afterwards, maybe me and you could go get somethin' to eat."

Edgar tilted his head to the side, a little nod, "Yeah. I'm pretty sure I can find some spare time."

"Great!" She checked her watch, "Oh shit! I'm sorry, I gotta go. I promised Christine I'd meet her soon." Ramona grabbed Edgar's hand and wrote her name with a heart beside it, address, and phone number on it before waving, "Bye Edgar, it was great meeting you!"

"You too." He yelled, looking at his hand.

Alan walked back into the room and looked at Edgar, "Who was she?"

Edgar held up his hand and smiled.

"A girl? Edgar! Don't put our mission in jeopardy!"

"What mission? According to you, we get to sit back and relax." He decided not to mention that Ramona was here tracking a vampire, yet, "Besides, she's cool."

Ramona ran down the boardwalk, quietly singing to herself. It was something she always did when she was happy. She couldn't believe she had just bared her life story to some guy she just met, but she didn't really care. She went right on singing.

Christine took one look at her and started laughing, "You're very happy... What happened?"

Ramona held up the comic book, the side with Edgar Frog and his phone number scrawled across it, and smiled.

Her sister took it and smiled, "Awe, someone's got a little crush."

"Eat lead." Ramona smiled and took the comic back, "He might be stopping over tomorrow, to help us pack. It depends on if he can find the time."

Christine looked her younger sister over, "I'm sure a pack of rabid wolverines couldn't keep that boy away from you, especially if you saw him dressed like that."

"What's wrong with my outfit?"

"Aside from the neckline being a little low, and those jeans looking like they were painted on, nothing really." She smiled, "But I was your age once, and teenage boys are very hormonal. And if they even see a bit of chest and a tight pair of pants, they'll flip."

Ramona's face went bright red and she hung her head, "Can we go now?"

Christine put her arm around Ramona, "Sorry sis... Let's go."

They walked down the boardwalk, quiet for a few minutes, "So tell me a little about him."

"His name's Edgar Frog and he has a brother named Alan. He has wavy brown hair, and brown eyes."

"Edgar's a nice name." Christine said, "I always liked Edgar."

"He works at his parents' comic shop."

Christine laughed, "You do love comics."

"That I do." Ramona said, "And there's something else."

"Lay it on me."

"He and his brother are vampire hunters." Ramona looked at her sister, "And... And I told him about Mathias."

"Did you?"

"I did."

"And he didn't think you were a loony?"

Ramona shook her head, "No ma'am... He believed me."

"Well, he sounds like a keeper."


	2. Chapter 2

Ramona stood in her room, looking at herself in the mirror, one of the few things she had set up. She kept in mind that she was going to be unloading boxes and that she might not go anywhere with Edgar, if he even showed up. She decided to wear a pair of faded blue jeans and a bright orange spaghetti strapped shirt. Then she fluffed up her hair and slicked on some lip gloss. Ramona dug through her bag until she found a bottle of perfume, and sprayed some in the air and walked through the mist.

She walked outside and was shocked, but not unhappy, to see Edgar waiting on the porch, leaning against one of the beams, "Hi."

He smiled, "Hey... I brought you somethin'."

Ramona blushed a little, "Really?"

"Really." He held out a rectangular box out to her and smiled awkwardly.

Ramona opened the box and looked inside. There was a foot long cherry wood stick, sharpened to a point. She picked it up and turned it. Her name and a heart were carved into the side, and the wood was varnished, so it was dark and shining, "A personalized stake?"

Edgar kicked the ground, wondering if he had gotten a good gift, or if she thought he was stupid. Ramona hugged him, "I love it Edgar, thank you!"

The hug caught him by surprise, and after a second he wrapped his arms around her, "You're welcome Ramona." He inhaled and caught the scent of her perfume. She nuzzled a little closer to him, and he smiled. He started to stroke her hair when Christine walked out and cleared her throat.

"Hello guys."

Edgar jumped back, letting go of Ramona, "Uh... Hi, I'm Edgar Frog."

"Hello Edgar, I'm Christine Banks, Ramona's older sister." She smiled, "It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too Miss."

She smiled at Ramona and Edgar, "Well, let's get started. Edgar, would you mind carrying in the boxes that say kitchen? And Ramona, you can finish carrying your boxes in, and then start on the bathroom ones, sound good?"

Edgar nodded and Ramona looked at her sister, "Sounds like a plan Sis."

Ramona was carrying one of her boxes up the stairs when she lost her footing and started to fall backwards. She fell and landed into a pair of warm, strong arms. She turned around and smiled, face to face with Edgar, "Heh, thanks."

Edgar smiled back, "Guess I was in the right place at the right time, huh?"

"That you were." Ramona kissed his cheek, "Thanks." She grabbed the box and went on her way.

He touched the spot where she kissed and smiled, a little thrown off. Edgar grinned and turned around, going to get more boxes.

Christine looked at Edgar and Ramona, who were sitting on the porch together, "Well, I think having Edgar here helped speed things up quite a bit. Right Moana?"

"Definitely."

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving." Christine reached into her pocket and pulled out some bills, "But I'm kinda beat. Edgar, you don't mind walking with Ramona to the boardwalk and getting some food, do you?"

He shook his head, "No, I don't mind at all."

"And you guys can eat there; I don't want you guys to wait on me. So," She smiled at Ramona, "You guys can just eat there and just bring me somethin' back. Ramona, you know what I like, right?"

Ramona grinned at her sister, "You bet."

Christine handed Ramona some money, "Be careful."

"We will... Bye Chris!"

"Bye guys." She waved and watched Edgar and Ramona walk off.

They sat at an outside table and ate. Ramona smiled and took a drink, "This was pretty fun."

He nodded, "Yeah... We should do it again sometime."

"Before we have to start tracking down Mathias." Ramona sighed.

"I can help!" Edgar said, "I mean, I've done it before. And I can always get Alan to come too."

She shrugged, "I don't know Edgar, maybe." Ramona took another drink, "I'll talk to Chris about it."

"Ok." He smiled, "Sounds like a plan."

Ramona brushed her hair out of her face, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah." He looked at the sky, "Its getting dark, if there are vampires here, and they pose any risk to you at all, we should go now."

They walked down the boardwalk hand in hand. Edgar stopped at one of the stores, "Follow me."

He took her inside and looked at her, "Let's get our picture taken, real quick. Just so we have something to remember this day by."

She blushed and smiled, "Ok."

They sat in a booth, Edgar fumbled with the buttons, and leaned back, "Ready?"

"Yeah."

They took five pictures: One of Ramona in Edgar's lap, one of them holding hands, one of Edgar tickling her, one of them smiling, and one of Ramona planting a small kiss on his cheek.

Two strips of the photos came out and Edgar grabbed them. He handed one to Ramona and smiled, "Let's go. It's getting dark."

Ramona and Edgar walked down the dusty road that lead to Ramona's house, Edgar's arm around Ramona's shoulder and her arm around his waist. He walked with her onto the porch and brushed some of her hair off of her cheek, "Today was great."

"It was, wasn't it?" She smiled, "I had so much fun Edgar, thank you."

"You're welcome." He looked at her for a few seconds before leaning in and kissing her. Under the kiss, Ramona smiled. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed back, "Good-bye Ramona."

"Good-bye Edgar." She was blushing.

He grinned, "I'll call you later."

"Can't wait." Ramona smiled.

Edgar waved, "Bye."

"Bye."

Mathias Crowley sat, perched in a tree by Ramona and Christine's house. Beside him were Eli, Diego, Raphael, and Nikolai, his vampire servants. He grinned, "Awe, young love."

"Can I eat him Master, please? Please, I'm starving!" Eli begged.

He slapped Eli, "You shall not touch the boy, stupid fool! He might be a vital asset to us." Mathias yelled, "He might be able to distract the girl long enough for me to get what I want." He smiled, "I couldn't control myself around their mother, but I shall still have my queen." Mathias chuckled and watched Christine sitting at the table and reading, "I shall have my queen." And with that, he soared into the air and signaled for the others to follow him.

"Hey Chris, I brought you your food." Ramona said, swishing into the kitchen.

"Thanks kiddo." She looked at her younger sister, "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah I did."

"What's that?"

Ramona looked at the slip of paper in her hand, "Edgar had us stop and get our picture taken."

Chris motioned for Ramona to let her see. She sheepishly handed the paper over to her sister and waited.

"He's a cute boy." Christine said, handing the pictures back to her.

"I know."

The phone rang and Christine stood up to answer it, "Hello? Oh, hi! Yeah... Yeah... Sure you can, if she wants. Here she is." She handed the phone to Ramona.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's Edgar."

"Hey Edgar, what's up?" She asked.

"You're sister already said it was ok, and I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out with me this Saturday." He paused, "On a date."

Ramona was quiet for a minute, "I- I'd love to Edgar."

"Really?"

"Yeah, yeah I would." Ramona winked at a grinning Christine, "What time?"

"Uh, how does seven sound?"

"Great!" She spun around, "I can't wait."

"Me either... I'll see you then." He paused again, "Unless you need help unpacking again tomorrow."

"Uh, yeah. We got all the boxes in but if you want to come down and help some more I'm sure Christine won't care."

"Nope, I don't care at all!"

"Great! I'll be down around noon." He said.

"I'll see you then."

"Bye Ramona."

"Bye Edgar... I'll see you tomorrow."

Edgar hung up the phone and turned around, a smile on his face. His brother was standing in front of him, "Oh, hey Alan."

"Don't forget we have vampire training tomorrow."

"Shit!"

"What?"

Edgar bit his lip, "I have plans... Can we reschedule for later tomorrow night?"

"I'm worried about you... You're losing sight of our mission." He looked his brother up and down, "We don't even know this girl."

"I do."

"Do you?" Alan smirked.

"Yes, I do." Edgar glared, "She and her sister are here tracking down the vampire that killed their mother." He walked around his brother and went upstairs to his room.


	3. Chapter 3

Ramona woke up the next day and checked the clock, Edgar would be showing up in about three hours. She looked around. Her bed was up, she had a dresser, a nightstand by her bed, and she now had her full length mirror on the closet door. The pictures she and Edgar had taken was taped to the mirror and she smiled when she saw them. Ramona had a feeling today was going to be amazing. After showering and brushing her teeth, she slipped on a dark orange three quarter sleeved sweetheart top, dark denim jeans, and a long, braided leather belt. She teased her hair, slicked on shiny pink lip gloss, neon green eye shadow, and walked downstairs.

Edgar knocked on the door, and Ramona opened. He had on camouflage cargo pants, an army green tee shirt, and his red bandana around his head. He held up an orange rose, "Hey Ramona."

"Hi Edgar." She took the rose from him, "Thank you."

"You're welcome... How's everything?"

"Great." She said, and thought, _even better with you here_, "Chris said you can start unpacking stuff in the kitchen with her if you wanted."

Ramona led him out to the kitchen and grabbed a glass for the rose. She took it upstairs and set it on her nightstand. Then she went downstairs and went to start the living room boxes.

After a few minutes of working, Edgar walked out to the living room and tapped Ramona on her shoulder, "Hey."

She turned, "Christ Edgar, you scared me." Ramona put her hand over her heart.

"Heh... Sorry." He smiled, "I wanted to ask you something."

"Yeah?"

"Do you..." He stopped, "Do you want to come to my house tomorrow and train with me and Alan?"

"Oh... Oh, sure Edgar." She smiled, "I'd love to."

"Cool..." He paused, "Cool."

"When do we strike Master?" Diego asked, "I can't wait to rip into the girl."

"We strike soon Diego," Mathias said, adjusting his seat in the tree, "But you cannot eat the girl. I want her to be Nikolai's first kill... There's no way Christine will fully dedicate herself to me if she's still around." He ruffled Nikoli's hair, "How does that sound?"

Eli laughed, howling like a madman, "Ooooooooh! Ole Nikoli ain't killed nobody yet! Hahahaha! Ole Nikoli's a little baby! He ain't drank no blood yet!"

Nikoli screamed and flew at Eli. He tackled him to the ground and shoved his face to the dirt, "Shut up Eli! I swear to god I'll, I- I'll..." He screamed again and wrapped his hands around Eli's throat.

Mathias ripped Nikoli off of Eli and smacked them both, "Shut up you stupid worms!" He growled a little, "Do you want them to hear us?" He flew into the air, Eli and Nikoli still in his hands. Raphael and Diego flew off after them.

Christine looked around her and Ramona's new house, "Well, I'd say this place is looking more and more like home every day." She turned and smiled, "Thank you Edgar, I can't imagine how long this would have taken without your help." They weren't exactly finished, but there was a good bit done. The kitchen was completely finished. The couch, TV, and coffee table were set up in the living room, and Chris and Ramona's rooms were both finished. Aside from a few loose ends, they were done.

"You're welcome Ms. Banks."

"Please, call me Christine, or Chris."

"All right Chris."

"Now, why don't we sit down, relax, and I'll go make us something to eat?" Christine asked, looking at the two teenagers.

"Sounds like a plan Sis." Ramona said, and went to sit down on the couch. After a few seconds, she motioned towards Edgar, "You're allowed to sit down if you want."

Edgar took a seat next to Ramona and looked at her, "You're really beautiful."

She blushed, "Th- Thank you Edgar."

"Just being honest."

Ramona leaned in and kissed him lightly. He stroked her hair and smiled. Ramona pulled back and smiled at him. Edgar wrapped his arms around her middle and looked into her eyes, "Have you seen Mathias yet?"

She shook her head, "No... We know he's here, and he knows we're after him." Ramona sighed, "It's only a matter of time."

"Well like I said, call me if you need any help. With anything. Even if all you need me to do is come down with a clean stake and a bottle of Holy water." Edgar looked at her seriously, "I would. I'd do anything for you."

Ramona smiled, "Thank you Edgar."

"What are you guys talking about?" Christine asked when she came back into the room.

"Vampires." Edgar said seriously.

"Of course." Christine paused, "So I think you know why we're here then, don't you?"

"Yes miss." He looked at Ramona, "I was actually just saying that I'd be willing to help in any way I can."

"I'm sure you would." She nodded, "Well, there's a pizza in the oven. Anyway Edgar, this is a very important... mission, if you would, for the both of us."

"I understand." Edgar said.

"I believe it." Christine adjusted his headband, "You seem to be a very smart boy Edgar." Her eyes flickered to Ramona, "Please don't prove me wrong."

He nodded, "You don't have to worry about that ma'am... Er, Chris."

She nodded, "Good, I believe that as well."

"Uh, Chris," Ramona interrupted, "Would it be Ok if I went to Edgar's tomorrow? He wants me to practice my vampire hunting skills with him and his brother."

"Yeah, I think I can manage the rest of the house without you." She said, "But I don't want you walking along the boardwalk by yourself."

"I can come pick her up." Edgar said, "If you want me to."

"Yeah, that sounds good." Chris added, "Usually I'd walk her down myself but, we're so close to being done I'd rather just finish it all up."

"Ok." He looked at Ramona, "I'll be here around eight. We usually start around nine."

"In the morning?"

"Yeah."

"All right." Ramona smiled, "I can't wait."

"Well, I'm gonna go check on the pizza." Christine said, as way of excusing herself.

The two kids were silent for a minute before Edgar put his arm around Ramona and smiled, "I've been having a lot of fun."

"Helping us move?"

"Being with you." He answered.

She smiled, "I've been having fun too."

"Pizza's done!" Christine yelled from the kitchen.

Edgar stood up, took Ramona by the hand, and walked out with her to the kitchen. After they ate, Edgar looked at the clock, "I should probably go... My brother's not to happy I changed our training time."

"Bye Edgar." Chris waved.

"Bye Chris."

Ramona walked to the door with Edgar, "I'll see you tomorrow."

He nodded, "Yeah."

"Bye Edgar."

He leaned in and kissed her, "Goodbye Ramona."

Edgar closed the door behind him and started down the road. He grinned to himself. He passed some stores on the boardwalk when something caught his eye. He saw a black onyx stone beaded necklace with a flat, dark purple stone hanging from it. Edgar grabbed it and took it over to the counter.

"Is that everything?" The lady behind the counter asked.

"Yeah, it is."

"Girlfriend or mother?"

"Uh... She's not my girlfriend, but-"

"She's going to love it." She said, handing him the bag/

"Thank you." Edgar took it and continued on his way to his house.

Ramona walked out to the kitchen after Edgar left. She looked at Chris, "What day is it?"

"Its Thursday kiddo, why?"

"I want it to be Saturday already."

"Awe, that's your date with Edgar, isn't it?" Chris asked.

"Yeah." She said dreamily.

"Cute." Chris laughed, "Go take a shower."


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Ramona dressed herself in a light green bra top, soft flip-flops, and a pair of comfortable jeans. She fixed her hair and make-up, looking from her reflection to the pictures of her and Edgar. When she was done getting ready, she packed a small purse of anything she might need.

After a few seconds, Chris yelled up the stairs, "Ramona! Edgar is at the door!"

Ramona ran downstairs and smiled, "Hey Edgar."

"Hi, you look great." He looked at her, "Ready to go?" He had on a pair of black lace up combat boots, a sleeveless, camo shirt, baggy black pants with a lot of pockets, and a brown bomber jacket.

"Thanks, so do you." She turned and waved, "Bye Chris!"

"Bye Moana." Chris yelled, "Be careful guys!"

Edgar led Ramona to the room where he and Alan spent their vampire training time. He looked around, "Alan should be down in a second." Edgar walked over to the staircase and yelled, "Alan! We're here!"

Alan came down the staircase and glanced at Ramona, "I'm Alan. You must be Edgar's girlfriend."

Edgar shoved his brother, "Let's just start, ok?"

"I wanna see how good she is first." He smirked at his brother, "Go ahead Ramona... Edgar's the vampire. Get him."

Edgar looked at Ramona, "Go ahead, don't be afraid of hurting me."

Ramona blushed and took the stake Edgar had given her out of her bag. She ran full force at Edgar and pinned him to the ground. He looked up at her, "Good one... But what if," He paused and flipped her over, "The vampire does that?"

He had a good hold on her and Ramona kicked him in the stomach. He flew off her and she ran over to him, "Then I do that." She sat on his stomach, grabbed his hands around the wrists, and pretended to stake him, "And this."

Edgar grabbed her and pulled her into a hug, still laying on the floor, "Ok, you got me."

"She's good." Alan chuckled, "She managed to kick your ass."

"She didn't kick my ass." Edgar said, "I just didn't want to hurt her."

"Right... Cuz a vampire's first thought is going to be 'don't hurt the girl', right?" Ramona asked.

After about a few hours, broken up by breaks and a quick lunch, Ramona, Edgar, and Alan sat down, "You're pretty good Ramona." Alan said.

"Yeah, and I'm hot as hell too." She said, "You guys are awesome vampire slayers."

"The meanest." Alan said.

"The baddest." Edgar finished.

Ramona looked at them, "I feel as though you two are having a moment."

Alan laughed and stood up, "I gotta go to the bathroom."

"You thirsty?" Edgar asked.

"Yeah a little." She answered.

"Ok... I'll be back in a second." Edgar smiled.

"I'll be here."

Edgar came back with three bottles of Coke and handed one to Ramona, "Here."

"Thanks."

"You ready for tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yeah, I can't wait."

Alan walked back into the room, "Hey guys."

"Hey. I brought you a Coke."

He took it, "Thanks."

Ramona took another sip of her soda, "This was probably the most fun I had training."

"Have you seen the vampire you're tracking yet?" Alan asked.

"Not yet. Honestly we're not sure why he'd move to Santa Carla anyway." She shrugged, "We'll get him though."

Eli turned his head and looked at Mathias, "When do we strike master?"

"Soon child, soon."

Edgar mumbled an excuse to leave the room, he wanted to see how Alan and Ramona would get along with each other without him being there. He walked into the front room where his parents were sleeping as usual, the TV blaring and smoke floating around the room. Edgar shook his head, put out his parents joint, and adjusted the TV volume before turning and going back into the room.

Edgar smiled and sat down next to Ramona, who had just caused Alan to laugh so hard Coke sprayed from his mouth. He grinned, his brother obviously liked her, which made him a thousand times happier then he already was. He checked his watch, "What time did Chris want you back home?"

"Uh, I dunno... Like, four-ish." She giggled, "Why, what time is it?"

"Like, five-ish." Edgar responded.

"Damn!" Ramona looked at him, "Can I use your phone?"

"Yeah. C'mon." He took her by the hand and led her back to the front room.

While Ramona was on the phone, Edgar walked over to Alan, "What do you think of her?"

"I like her." Alan said, "You picked a good one bro."

"Thanks." Edgar grinned, "She can fight too, huh?"

"Like a rabid mongoose." His brother laughed.

Edgar laughed too, "She's pretty awesome."

"Uh-huh Chris, I'm sure I'm fine. No, I really am. We just got a little distracted hanging out is all." Ramona said into the phone, "Ok, I'll be home soon."

Edger came back over to Ramona, "Everything ok?"

She nodded and pushed some of her hair back, "Yeah, Chris just got a little worried is all."

"Well c'mon then, I'd better get you home." He smiled a bit, "I'd hate for your sister to not trust me."

"No, don't worry about that. I already told her, we just got caught up in talking." She nodded, "But you're right, we probably should get goin'.

They walked into the other room and Ramona grabbed her purse, "I have to go Alan, it was great meeting you though."

"You too."

"I'll be back in a few minutes, I'm gonna walk Ramona home." Edgar said.

Alan nodded, "Bye."

"Later." Ramona waved.

Edgar walked down the street with his fingers laced through Ramona's. He looked up at the darkening sky, and Ramona followed his gaze.

"Considering that it means we could be attacked and killed by a vampire at any minute, the sunset really is lovely." She said, continuing on her walk, "I hope that someday I'll be able to enjoy the night without worrying about Mathias."

"I like the idea of a vampire free world." Edgar smiled, "Why don't we stop right here on the beach, we can watch the sunset and if any vampires come," He grabbed a stake and some Holy water from his bag, "They won't last long."

Ramona shrugged and she went to sit down in the sand. Edgar stopped her and took a rather large towel out of the bag. He laid it down on the ground and motioned for her to sit, "Not what I packed it for but, hey, it works." He looked at Ramona, "To clean up the vampire blood." He sat down beside her and took her hand.

She laughed, "You do come prepared for everything don't you?"

"It never hurts to be safe... And vampire blood is nasty as Hell... All goopy... And it glitters."

Ramona wrinkled her nose, "Oh trust me, do I know... It's a pain in the ass to clean out of your clothes."

They were quiet for a minute, and Ramona suddenly took hold of Edgar's hand. He tensed up a bit then relaxed, gently kissing the top of her head. He caught scent of her shampoo, the light smell of sweet pea and violet calming him. She leaned her head onto his shoulder and stared at the sunset.

After a few seconds, Edgar leaned over and kissed Ramona's cheek. He went to pull back but she touched his cheek in an attempt to keep him from moving his head. She kissed him on the lips, a few gentle pecks just touching his lips. Ramona stopped and waited for Edgar to do something.

He held her head and kissed her, gently but full of passion. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled back a little, so that the tips of their noses touched. Ramona smiled at him and a small giggle escaped her lips before she kissed him, rather hungrily.

Edgar leaned back some and hugged Ramona's hips. She pushed him back and they laid there, arms enveloping each other, lips locked.

Edgar moved his lips from Ramona's, kissing first her cheek, back to her lips, then down her neck.

"Oh Edgar." She groaned.

He lifted his lips back to hers, ran his tongue through her mouth, and raised his hands to her chest.

The sun had completely sunk, and the sky had the purple, still light tone to it. Edgar pulled back, "We should probably go before Chris has a panic attack."

Ramona inhaled deeply and rubbed her neck, where she was sure a red mark would form before she got home, "That's a good idea."

He packed up the blanket as Ramona took out some concealer she tucked away into her purse and began dabbing some on her neck. She grinned, not what she packed it away for, but hey, Edgar wasn't planning on using his towel for a pretty steamy make-out session. She laughed a little at that.

"What's so funny?" Edgar asked.

"Nothin'," Ramona smiled, "I just laugh when I'm happy... And you make me happy."

He smiled, looped his arm around her waist, and they walked together in silence.

It was about seven-thirty when they reached Ramona's house. She turned and put her arms around Edgar's neck, standing on her toes to be about eye level with him. Their noses touched and Ramona tilted her head. Edgar leaned in and kissed her; a good, passionate but appropriate kiss on the lips. He pulled back and grinned, "Bye Ramona, I'll see you tomorrow." His smile grew and his brain repeated the word; _tomorrow_.

She giggled a little and nodded, "Right, I'll see you tomorrow Edgar." Then she added, "I had fun tonight."

"Me too." He kissed her on the cheek before turning and walking down the path that lead from Ramona's house to the road.

"Well, you were gone an awfully long time." Chris said when Ramona opened the door, "Are you ok?"

Ramona sighed contently, "I'm great Chris... Edgar and I stopped to enjoy the sunset." Seeing her sister's worried expression Ramona quickly added, "Don't worry, he had a stake and some Holy water... And there wasn't any sign of Mathias or his freaky undead followers."

Her sister looked at her with concern in her eyes, "Are you sure you're ok?"

Ramona nodded, "No vampire bites on my neck." _But there's a little love bite from Edgar_, she thought.

Chris smiled at that, Ramona could always make her smile "Ok... Did you guys have fun?"

_More than you know_. "Yeah, I got to meet his brother."

"What about his parents?"

She thought back a bit. She had seen his parents, but she didn't really get to meet them. They were obviously stoned hippies who slept while Edgar and Alan worked, or in some cases, trained, "Errr... They weren't home... Edgar said I might be able to meet them when we're out tomorrow."

At least that part wasn't a lie, she hated lying to Chris, about anything and everything. Edgar said he was going to try to get his mom and dad to wake up and meet her. He promised that, despite them being high often, they were good parents and they would love her. Ramona had smiled and told him that she didn't judge, and that some of her best friends in Trenton had smoked pot quite frequently. That seemed to put Edgar at ease, and he relaxed a little.

"Well that's nice." Chris looked at her then the clock, "Why don't you go up and shower?"

"Good idea Sis."

After she had showered and wrapped a towel around her, Ramona checked her neck in the mirror. There was definitely a decent sized mark there, about the size of a quarter. Her face went red and she began blotting some more cover-up on it. She sighed, "Dang it."

Ramona walked into her room and her eyes darted from the pictures of her and Edgar to the rose he had given her. She smiled and got dressed in a baggy white shirt and gray sweatpants. She opened the door to her room and yelled, "Hey Chris, is there anything to eat?"

There was a small pause and Ramona heard footsteps before her sister called up, "I'm makin' some soup, today's my lazy day."

She chuckled, "All right Sis, I'll be down soon."

After Ramona ate, she kissed her sister good night and walked upstairs to her room. She glanced at the pictures of her and Edgar before curling up under her bed. The faster she fell asleep, the faster her date with Edgar would begin.


	5. Chapter 5

"No, no, no! Fuck!" Ramona yelled, tearing through what little clothes she had packed in her dresser and closet. Finally, she turned towards the dresser containing the rest of her clothes. She dug through them for a few minutes before holding something up, "Hahaha! Yes!" She yelled.

Chris knocked on Ramona's door, "Hey, everything ok in there?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah Chris everything is fine."

"Ok, you were yellin' like a psycho... Just checkin'."

"Sorry Chris, I was just fighting with my clothes."

Chris laughed, "Right, well Edgar should be here in about an hour, you might wanna get that lazy ass in gear."

Ramona smiled, "All right Chris, I'm on it."

After picking out her outfit, Ramona grabbed her towels and ran to take a shower. She got out and dried her hair and body before brushing her teeth and running back to her room. She got dressed, fixed her hair, and did her make-up.

Ramona stood in front of her mirror and checked herself over one more time. She had on a black spaghetti strap v-neck fairy skirt dress with an electric blue sash around her waist, black leather boots with small heels, a small diamond bracelet, and a short peacock feather in her hair hanging in her face. She had on blue eye shadow that matched the sash she wore, shimmering pink lip gloss, and light pink glitter in place of blush. She grinned and grabbed her black leather purse.

She walked downstairs and looked at Chris, "How do I look?"

Her sister turned and grinned, "Lookin' good babe."

"Thanks."

There was a knock at the door and Chris smiled, "Wait here kiddo." She ran to answer the door. After a few seconds, she yelled, "Ramona! Edgar is here!"

Ramona walked out of the kitchen and into the main room. Edgar was standing in the entrance of the door. He had on a black, long sleeved, collared pirate shirt, black corduroy dress pants, black lace up combat boots, his red bandana tied around his neck like a tie, and an army green canvas backpack slung around his looked at Ramona, "Wow, you look great Ramona."

She smiled, "Thanks Edgar... I like your tie."

He looked down and laughed nervously, adjusting his tie, "Thanks... I like your feather."

"Well, I want to get a picture before you guys leave." Chris smiled, "Is that ok?"

Ramona looked at Edgar, who nodded, "Yeah Sis... It's cool."

"Great," She grabbed the camera she had sat on the table earlier, "Move in close together."

Edgar and Ramona awkwardly got closer to each other. He put his arm around her waist.

Chris snapped a picture, "Ok guys... Thanks."

Edgar looked at her, "Are you ready to go? My parents are excited to meet you."

Ramona smiled, "Yeah." She kissed Chris on the cheek, "Love ya sis."

"Love ya too kiddo. Have fun guys."

Edgar and Ramona strolled down the street, hand in hand.

"I'm kinda nervous... What if they don't like me?" She asked.

Edgar put his arm around her shoulders, "Hey, they're gonna love you." He looked her up and down, "I know it."

Ramona smiled, "You think so?"

He nodded, "Yeah."

When they got to the comic shop, Edgar opened the door for Ramona, "Go on, everything will go great."

Behind the counter was Edgar's parents, finally awake. When they saw her, they smiled.

Edgar nudged her forward and she cleared her throat, "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Frog, I'm Ramona Banks."

Edgar's mom took off her sunglasses. She had long, tangled brown hair and Edgar's eyes, "Hello, I'm Edgar's mom."

Edgar's father had shoulder length black hair with a white stripe, dark green eyes, and a fairly long beard, "Hi."

Edgar shifted uncomfortably, and Ramona spoke up, "I like your necklace Mrs. Frog."

She looked down, "Thank you dear." She smiled at her son, "I like her Edgar dear, she's lovely."

"And her aura is very clean." His father added.

"Did you name Edgar and Alan after the poet?" She asked.

His mother nodded, "Yes, his writings are dark, but so beautiful." She grabbed her husband's hand, "Right?"

He nodded and Ramona smiled, "I couldn't agree more. He's absolutely wonderful." Then, as if on a whim, she added, "From my books surcease of sorrow..."

"Sorrow for the lost Lenore..." His mother added.

"For the rare and radiant maiden whom the angels name..." Edgar's father looked at him, a slight clue in the back of his head what he would say, what he should say if he had any brains.

"Ramona." Edgar said slowly, "Nameless here for evermore..."

His mother smiled and fixed a loose strand of hair out of his face, "You two should go before it gets too dark."

He nodded, "Right."

"It was nice to meet you both." Ramona smiled at them.

"You too dear."

"Come back soon."

She nodded, looking at Edgar, "I will."

Edgar grinned, "Bye mom and dad, I love you guys."

"Bye guys, be safe!"

When they were outside, Edgar took Ramona's hand and grinned, "You blew them away."

She pushed the peacock feather out of her face and grinned back, "You think so?"

He nodded, "Yeah, they liked you, I could tell... They obviously wanted to meet you. Hell, they sobered up to meet you... Well, sobered up a little."

Ramona smiled, "Well, I'm glad that didn't go horribly."

"Me too. Ready to go?"

She nodded, "Yeah."

Edgar walked down the street with Ramona by his side. She looked at him curiously before asking, "So where are we going?"

He smiled, "You'll see. C'mon." Edgar took her by the hand and they walked along in silence.


	6. Chapter 6

After a few minutes, he turned right and kept walking, Ramona turning to follow him. He led her to a quiet, secluded area on the beach. There was a small, shack like building and Edgar smiled, "Right here."

"What is this place?" Ramona asked.

"When we were younger," Edgar explained, "Our parents wouldn't let Alan and me use the back room for training purposes... They were afraid we'd get hurt or somethin'. So we built this place where we could go plan and stuff... Not a lot of room inside to practice in, we did that out here in the open. We haven't used it for years."

"Oh? So why are we here now then?" She asked.

"This is where our date is." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and squeezed, "Ready?"

She nodded and he escorted her over. Ramona looked around the small club house. It looked really nice. There was a small, round table in the middle with a velvety purple table cloth on it. There was a silver, three pronged candelabra with light blue candles burning in the middle of the table and two cushioned, wooden chairs at opposite ends of the table. In front of each chair was a flute glass filled with strawberry soda and a plate of food.

Ramona smiled, her eyes wide, "How'd you manage to put all this together?"

"Alan helped, and my friend Sam too." He grinned, "So you like it?"

"Yeah."

Edgar pulled out one of the chairs, "Good." He motioned for her to sit down, and she obeyed.

Chris looked at the clock, she didn't have much to do, and she expected Ramona not to be back anytime soon. She flicked on the TV and began scanning through the channels, searching for something to watch.

Mathias watched Christine through the window and grinned. He flew back to the tree that now served as he and his followers regular place, and smiled, "Tonight, after the girl comes back. We strike tonight."

Eli howled and received a slap across the face from his master, "Fool! Do you want them to hear us?"

Chris sat up right and looked around. She thought she heard a noise. After a few seconds, she stood up and walked over to the door, slowly opened it, and peered out. She shrugged, "It must have been a dog."

Ramona had just finished eating and Edgar smiled at her from across the table. She looked down, "Yeah?"

"You're pretty." He shrugged, "Are you done?"

She nodded, "Yeah."

"Good, c'mon, it's time for the next part of our date."

Ramona allowed herself to be dragged out of the small shack and back onto the beach, "Where are we going now?"

He grinned, "You'll see."

Edgar led Ramona to a blanket he had spread out for them. He sat her down so she was facing the blank wall of the abandoned club house they had just left, "Gimme a minute."

Ramona nodded as Edgar ran behind a tree facing away from them. She watched as the bare wall lit up and sound began to play, "What the hell?"

She turned and saw Edgar leaning casually by an old movie projector, "Where'd you -"

"Long story. Once again, Sam and Alan helped. Mom and dad did too, with this part." He sat down on the blanket beside her, "And Chris was nice enough to tell me your favorite scary movie."

Ramona smiled, "Really now?"

Edgar grinned and put his arm around her hip, "Yup, _The Omen_. It was harder finding it then I imagined."

"You're too sweet."

"I try, and speaking of sweet." He unzipped his backpack, "Twizzler?" He asked, holding the package out.

"Chris again?" Ramona asked, taking a few.

He nodded, "Yup, guilty as charged."

"Thanks."

Edgar pulled Ramona closer and sighed happily.

Ramona watched as David Warner's head left his body. She jumped and buried her face in Edgar's chest. He wrapped his arms around her, "I thought this was your favorite movie."

"That doesn't mean it can't scare me." She said, peeking back at the movie.

"It's safe now." Edgar said.

Ramona kissed him on the cheek before turning to face the screen. She leaned her head on his shoulder and continued watching the movie.

The credits began rolling and Edgar stood to leave. Ramona placed her hand on his arm to stop him, "Hey."

"Yeah?"

"Do you have any idea how amazing it is to have met you?" She asked, "I didn't expect to meet anyone and bond so quickly... Especially a guy who I... Really ended up liking."

"I really like you too." Edgar said smoothly.

Ramona leaned her head on his shoulder and wrapped her fingers around his bicep.

Edgar lifted her head up, and they looked at each other, face to face. Ramona kissed Edgar's nose gently and smiled. He smiled back before kissing her softly on the lips. She grinned and put her hands around Edgar's neck. He held her waist and they laid down on the ground, kissing and holding each other.

"That was fun." Ramona smiled, eating another Twizzler while Edgar repacked everything up.

"Good. I tried." He smiled as he wheeled the projector into his old club house.

"You did great." She said, beaming at him, "It was the best date I've ever been on. Well, I've only been on two other dates and the one guy puked five minutes in and the other kept tryin' to get handsy with me."

"Ew."

"Yeah. This was great though Edgar... I had fun."

"Great, so did I." He paused and cleared his throat, "Uh, I didn't... I mean... Was there any pressure on you at all?"

Ramona shook her head, "No, not at all."

He sighed, "Good, I'd feel bad if you felt that way."

"No, all we did was kiss anyway." She hugged him, "This really was great Edgar... Thank you"

"You're welcome." He hugged her back, "Ready to go? It's getting dark."

She nodded, "Yeah, I am."

They laced hands and began walking back to Ramona's house.

Ramona and Edgar held hands and looked at each other. Edgar brushed Ramona's cheek, "I'm glad you wanted to go out Ramona."

"I'm glad you invited me." She kissed him on the cheek and looked at him again, "Bye Edgar."

He kissed her on the lips, "Bye Ramona."

He turned and began walking back to his house. Ramona opened the door and yelled, "Chris! Your sissy's home!"


	7. Chapter 7

Mathias stood outside the door to Chris and Ramona's house. He smiled at his followers behind him and knocked on the door. Chris opened the door, dressed in an oversized tee shirt and gym shorts. The moment she saw him, her eyes went wide and she screamed for Ramona to arm herself. Mathias grinned and pushed Chris aside, then motioned for the others to follow him.

Chris shoved Mathias outside and screamed for Ramona again. She ran out, carrying three squirt guns full of Holy water and a few stakes, one being the stake Edgar gave her. She threw one of each to Chris and looked around. The others seemed to be waiting for Mathias to lead them.

"Christine, long time no see, darling." He laughed, "You look so much like your mother... That just makes everything better. You see, I might have... Harmed your mother, but I still need a queen..." Mathias looked Chris up and down, "And I think I might have found one. You see, what I have in mind is, Nikoli get's to feed off your sister, and I get the undying devotion of a young, beautiful girl."

Diego fidgeted and raked his eyes over Ramona. His fangs poked out and he began licking his lips.

Edgar was half way down the boardwalk when he jammed his hand into his pocket and felt a long, rectangular object. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at it, "Shit!" He yelled. In his hand was the necklace he bought for Ramona, still in the jewelry box he bought it in. Edgar turned and began running down the boardwalk.

Eli stared at the two girls, laughing like a mad man. Diego dug his nails into the skin of his bicep and licked his lips some more. Soon he grew bored with Mathias's long, droning monologue. He glanced over at Ramona and screamed. He flew at Ramona and Chris screamed. She tried to run to her sister's side but Mathias grabbed her and pinned her to the ground.

Ramona tried to stake Diego but he twisted her wrist and she yelled. He leaned down to bite her, then he screamed in pain. There was a large stake sticking out of his stomach. Ramona rolled around and ran away. Behind her was Edgar, breathing heavily and watching as Diego exploded. Ramona ran over and barrelled into his arms, "Oh my god... Thank you." She sobbed.

He stroked her hair, "Guess I was in the right place at the right time, huh?"

"Well, isn't this touching." Mathias said, "Too bad it won't last, poor little Ramona's going to be a special treat for Nikoli, right?" He looked at Nikoli, "Well, get her."

Eli began laughing again and Nikoli screamed. He picked up one of the dropped stakes laying on the ground and threw it straight at Eli's chest. Still laughing, Eli began fizzling and died.

Mathias looked at Nikoli and shook his head, "I'm very dissapointed in you Nikoli, I'm giving you the chance to live forever and you don't seem very interested." He let go of Chris and walked closer to him, "Very upset indeed, you-"

Nikoli slammed him into the wall and screamed again. Ramona threw a stake to Chris, who ran towards the two fighting vampires.

In the confusion, Ramona sprayed Raphael with Holy water and watched him scream in pain, then Edgar threw another stake and it hit him, right in the skull. Ramona gagged at the noise and watched as he silently fell to the floor.

"Hurry." Nikoli grunted, "I'm not sure... How... Long I can hold... Him down!"

Chris nodded and jammed the stake into Mathias's chest. He screamed and exploded into a bright flash of light before slumping down.

Ramona squirted him in the face with Holy water, "For good measure."

Chris looked at Nikoli, who was once again human, "Thank you."

He pushed a long chunk of black hair out of his face, "You don't know how long I've wanted to do that."

Chris smiled and looked at him, "You're covered in blood. Um, you could take a shower here and spend the night if you want, since you helped us and probably don't have anywhere to go."

"Get those cookies Chris!" Ramona yelled as her sister led him to the bathroom.

Edgar took her hand, "Hey Ramona."

"Yeah?"

He took the jewelry box out of his pants pocket and held it out to her. He opened it and smiled, "Like I said, I really like you."

She stared at the necklace with wide eyes, "I really like you too Edgar."

"And I was wonderin... Well," He kicked the ground, "If you wanted to be my girlfriend."

She squealed and jumped, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, "Yes!"

Edgar regained his balance and hugged her middle, "Great!"

Ramona got down and Edgar took the necklace out of the box. Ramona lifted up her hair and he clasped the necklace around her neck. They kissed and Edgar looked at her, "This is amazing."

Ramona looked up at the moon and smiled, "And I have a feeling it's gonna get better."

Edgar kissed her goodbye, "I'll be back around tomorrow. Wait till Alan finds out I killed another vampire and you agreed to be my girlfriend."

She kissed him back and smiled, "I'll see ya tomorrow then. Bye Eddie."

"Bye Moana."

Ramona turned and walked back into her house. She heard Chris and Nikoli upstairs laughing. Her smile widened and she knew this was exactly how she wanted her life to go.

The next day, Edgar and Ramona sat on the porch, drinking lemonade and rocking on a porch swing.

Edgar had on a pair of dark brown corduroy pants, a sleeveless camo v-neck, and black leather boots.

Ramona had on a green half shirt, faded demin jeans, and braided rope sandals.

"When are they gonna get here?" She asked.

Edgar looked at his watch, "Soon, assuming they can follow directions."

As if on cue, two boys came into view. They walked down the path and Edgar smiled, "Yup, that's them."

"Hey." Alan said, waving.

"Hi guys." Ramona waved back, "Great to see you again Alan, and you must be Sam."

The other boy nodded, "Hi."

"Um, Chris is inside making lunch. Why don't you guys sit down while we wait?"

Alan sat down on the porch and Sam went to sit with them on the porch swing, but Alan grabbed him and pulled him down beside him.

Ramona poured two more glasses of lemonade and handed them to Alan and Sam.

"Took you guys less time then I thought it was." Edgar said.

"Yeah, that's because I had to drag Sam past some clothes stores."

"Hey!" Sam yelled, "I saw some cool stuff!"

Ramona laughed and Chris leaned her head out of the doorway, "Hey guys, lunch is almost done if you wanna come in and get ready."

After lunch, Alan and Sam left. Edgar and Ramona cuddled on the porch swing, looking at the sky. They rocked back and forth slowly.

Edgar pulled Ramona closer and they started kissing. He hugged her tightly and they sat on the porch, Ramona's head on Edgar's chest. They said nothing, just held each other. Ramona smiled, things were great, and she knew that her life was perfect.


	8. Chapter 8

Edgar Frog Drabbles

Edgar Loves Ramona

Edgar sat behind the counter of the comic book store and stared down at the notebook in front of him. He was checking the inventory, making notes of what comics they needed restocked, and trying to tally up the money in the cash register. He groaned and took a drink from the Coke bottle beside him.

His girlfriend Ramona walked in and slid behind the counter. She leaned on his shoulder, "Whatcha doin'?"

"Trying to figure out all this." He said, motioning towards the notebook, "But it's not all that easy."

Ramona took the pencil from his hand and grabbed the notebook. She sat on the counter and balanced it on her knee. Ramona scribbled a few things, stopped, then scribbled some more.

"There!" She yelled after a minute, "All done."

Edgar gaped at the notebook, everything was done accurately. He smiled, "Thanks."

"You owe me of course." She said, "I can't just give away my genius."

"All right... What do I owe the magnificent Ramona Banks?" He asked.

She bit her lip, "Well, a nice date and the newest Superman seems like a good idea."

Edgar laughed, "All right, go get the comic... I'll pick you up tonight."

Ramona hopped off the counter and grabbed the comic, "Alll right... I'll see you tonight then." She kissed him, "I gotta go meet back up with Chris. Bye Edgar."

"Bye Ramona."

That night, Ramona slipped on a plain green strapless dress and a pair of black flip-flops. Edgar had called earlier and told her not to dress up too nice.

Chris yelled up that Edgar was here and Ramona ran down the stairs. He had on a royal blue shirt, gray jeans, a black headband, and a pair of black boots, "Hey there."

"Hi Edgar." She turned to Chris, "Bye Sis."

"Bye kiddo."

Ramona slipped her hand into Edgar's and they strolled off, "Where are we going?"

"Movies, I know you said you wanted to see _The Princess Bride_." He winced, expecting the movie to be a girly romance type.

She smiled and moved closer, "Thanks."

After the movie, Edgar and Ramona walked back down the street quietly, "Was the movie that bad?"

Edgar shook his head, "No, it was pretty ok actually. Not really _Rambo_, but it was good."

She smiled and swung their interlaced hands back and forth.

"Bye Edgar." Ramona kissed him.

"Bye Ramona."

She turned to go back to her house, but Edgar grabbed her arm, "Hey."

"Yeah?" She asked.

Edgar kissed her deeply, "I love you Ramona."

She was quiet for a moment. That was the first time he ever said that to her, "I love you too Edgar."

He hugged her close and they kissed again, "I'll see ya soon."

Ramona nodded, "Bye Edgar."

"Bye Ramona."

She turned and walked into her house. Ramona, still smiling, began humming to herself. Ramona knew, that this had been a very nice date.

Ramona Teaches Edgar How To Dance

Edgar looked at Ramona and sighed, "Is this really necessary?"

"You promised you'd dance with me at my cousin Sarah's wedding." She said, crossing her arms, "That means you need to learn to dance."

Edgar shook his head, "You're right. I did promise."

"Now, it's easy. Just put your hands on my hips like this." She placed his hands on her hips, "Then I put my arms around your neck like this." She did, "And then we just swirl." She tried to swirl them but Edgar's feet turned the wrong way and they almost fell.

"I'm sorry." He said, "I'm really trying."

"It's ok." She said.

Chris and Nikoli walked downstairs, "Hey kiddo, what's up?"

"I'm trying to teach Edgar how to dance, but it isn't going so well."

"Hmmm, you think with all the vampire hunting Edgar would be good on his feet." Chris mused.

"Edgar, follow me." Nikoli motioned for him to walk into the other room.

"Yeah?" He asked.

Nikoli put his arm around Edgar's shoulder, "You care for Ramona, right?"

"Of course I do."

"And you like her, right?"

"Yes."

"Good, then my advise is going to help a lot." Nikoli smiled, "Use those feelings."

"What do you mean?"

"Use how you feel about Ramona. Keep those feelings in mind when your hands are on her hips and her arms are around your neck. Ok?"

Edgar looked at him like he was insane, but nodded, "Ok, I'll try it."

They walked back into the living room and Nikoli put his arms around Chris, "Dance with me darling."

Edgar put his hands on Ramona's hips and she rewrapped her arms around him, "Ready?"

She nodded and they began dancing. Edgar almost tripped over his feet, but he thought of the warm feeling he got when Ramona kissed him. He swept her around the room perfectly.

When the song ended, Ramona looked at her boyfriend, "Well, whatever Nikoli said definetly helped."

"Yeah, it did."

"What did he say?" She asked.

"I love you." He kissed her, then put his arms around her middle and spun her around.

"I love you too." She said.

He smiled, "Nikoli told me to keep that in mind when we danced."

She smiled, and glanced over at a dancing Chris and Nikoli, "C'mon, let's leave them alone. We'll go watch the sunset again."

They sat on the porch swing cuddling, a blanket around them, and the faint sound of love songs floating out from the living room.

Edgar Acts Romantic

"Hey Ramona?" Edgar looked over at her.

She was sitting on the counter of the comic book shop, sitting with her legs crossed and a comic book in her hand, "Yeah?" She asked, lowering the comic to look at him.

"Does it bother you that Chris is dating an ex-bloodsucker?" He asked.

"Well, he was only a half vampire, so not really." She shrugged, "Why?"

Edgar shook his head, "No reason... It's just that, well, he did work for the guy who... Well... Killed your mom."

"Yeah, I know. But he ended up helping us, didn't he?" She asked.

He nodded, "Yeah."

Ramona looked at him and smiled, "Does it bother you?"

Edgar looked at her, "Why should it?"

"You know... There's a former creature of the night prowling around your girlfriend's house... Does it worry you?"

He was quiet for a moment, "A little... I care about you and would feel horrible if something was to happen to you."

"What are you gonna do, stand guard outside my window?"

"If it would make you feel safe." He said.

"Maybe if you had music playing and brought me a special treat." She joked.

That night, Ramona flicked off her light to go to sleep. She heard faint sounds outside her window and opened it up to look.

"Hello beautiful." Edgar said. He was sitting in a lawn chair, blanket on his lap, a stake and squirt gun of Holy water in each hand. There was a small folding table beside him, on it was a stereo and a large brown paper bag. Music was drifting up from the stereo and Ramona shook her head, it was _Eight Days a Week_ by The Beatles. Ramona smiled, it was one of her favorite bands.

"Edgar I was joking!" She yelled down.

"I know... That doesn't mean it's gonna stop me!" He yelled back.

"What if you need to sleep?" She asked.

"Sleep an hour; guard for two."

"You're insane!" Ramona yelled.

"I got you something." He said back, ignoring the last comment.

"How am I supposed to get it from all the way down there?"

Edgar smiled and grabbed the bag, "I got it!" He climbed up on the fence and grabbed onto the siding of the house. After a minute, he climbed through Ramona's window, "Here." He held the bag out to her.

She opened it and inside was a container of chocolate chip cookies, "I made 'em myself." He said.

Ramona threw her arms around him, "You're the best."

He smiled, "I try."

"That chair can't be comfortable." She said after a minute, "Wait right here."

Ramona came back with an inflated blow up matress, "I told Chris what you decided to do... She gave me this and said you can sleep in here but the door needs to stay open and her and Nikoli are gonna check on us randomly."

"Really?"

"Yeah... She doesn't want you sleeping outside. Now go get your stuff. Oh and Eddie," She smiled, "Use the stairs this time."

"Yeah, got it." He said, going to get his stuff.

Ramona smiled to herself and shook her head, "That boy is crazy."

He came back up and smiled, "Hey."

"Hi Edgar."

He hugged her, "Night."

"Night." She kissed him and they settled into bed.


End file.
